I'll Never Forget You
by Nolly08
Summary: Aujourd'hui je raconte notre histoire. Pour qu'elle puisse survivre dans le temps. Ce qui n'était que des nuits d'insomnie, se révéla être l'unique chance de notre vie.


Disclamer, les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'oeuvre de JKR

* * *

**I'll never forget you.**

Il se tenait là, juste devant moi. La lune retraçait la courbe de son corps. Elle donnait un éclat pur à ses cheveux déjà proche du blanc, tellement blond.

Je dois avouer que pour la première fois depuis longtemps je ne sais pas ce que je devais faire, m'avancer et prendre place à ses cotés sur le balcon, ou me retourner tout doucement et me rendre dans mes dortoirs. A ce niveau de l'histoire vous devez vous demandez, mais où est donc passé son courage de Griffondor?

Considérez moi, à se moment précis, seulement comme une simple adolescente, qui a devant elle un adolescent. Et de sur plus un inconnu dont on ne connait absolument que les défauts. Le moindre coté sombre, oui tous ses détails qui l'ont fait devenir votre ennemi. C'est juste le cas à ce moment. Donc toutes personnes féminines auraient un sentiment commun ressenti, la gène, et surement beaucoup de timidité!

Pour tout vous dire j'avais vraiment envie d'aller sur la balcon. Avec le temps on peut passer au delà des préjugés. Et au pire, il m'insultera, et demain me rendra encore ridicule devant tous. Mais, je sais qu'au bout de deux trois jours il aura oublié. Alors autant tenter le tout pour le tout! Sur le coup je dois avouer me trouver bien téméraire.

Mais alors que j'allais faire le premier pas, une voix. Sa voix s'éleva..

"-Qu'attends tu pour avancer?

-Que mon subconscient choisisse pour moi.

-Parce que tu lui fais confiance.

-Oui.

-Pourtant, il nous pousse parfois à prendre la décision qui nous parait la plus folle, la plus stupide.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois restée ?

-Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai proposé de me rejoindre? De plus la vue est magnifique d'ici. La nuit est noire, on voit encore mieux les étoiles.

-Je suis déjà venue Malefoy. Je connais ces étoiles. "

Je n'avais pas bougé d'un poil pendant notre échange. C'est à ce moment qu'il choisit de se retourner. Certainement pour me pousser à avancer. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi, aussi innocent, tellement pur, impuissant, inoffensif.. si normal. Au lieu d'être peigné, ses cheveux étaient dans une pagaille folle, cette dernière me rappelant celle d'Harry. Harry. Que dirait-il s'il me voyait ici. Il avait troqué son habituel costard noir contre un jean et une simple chemise d'uniforme. Aucun trait d'arrogance ou d'orgueil ne défigurait son visage qui arborait seulement un léger sourire de dépit. Comme si le poids du monde pesait sur ses épaules. Et ses yeux, par Merlin, qu'ils étaient bleu, d'un bleu si troublant, si perçant. J'avais tellement peur d'y faire naufrage. J'avais l'impression qu'il avait le pouvoir de sonder mon âme.

Reprenant mes esprits j'avança, jusqu'à m'accouder à la balustrade. Je plongea mon regard au loin. Toute cette action sans lui jeter un seul regard. Je le senti se retourner, imitant ma posture.

"-Alors, dis-moi tout Granger, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici au beau milieu de la nuit?

-J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, de m'isoler un peu. Mais je constate pour ce point c'est assez loupé. Et toi ?

-J'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

-C'est mon excuse tu sais. Alors je ne te crois pas. Tu attendais quelqu'un peut-être?

-C'est pas totalement faux."

Je sentais son regard brulant braqué sur moi. Je devais oublier ma peur, et tenir mon regard vers l'horizon. Je devais oublier que son regard me suivait à chaque heure depuis la rentrée. Je devais oublier que les sentiments étaient l'aveux. Que les rêves se tordent. Rêver ici était impossible. Le bonheur n'a aucun sens. La vie est un piège. Cette traitresse nous forçait au sacrifice. Nous poussait à oublier tout ce qui nous faisait. Ce soir j'oubliais qu'il était mon ennemi, j'oubliais la rancoeur, j'oubliais tout. Je n'avais aucune conscience du temps qui s'était écoulé quand il reprit la parole.

"-Je devrais partir. Si quelqu'un arrive, ça se passerait mal pour nous deux.

-Restes.

-Non Granger, tu le sais bien.

-S'il te plait Malefoy. Reste encore un peu.

-Pourquoi te ferais-je ce plaisir ?

-Enlève moi ce sourire de ton visage. Ce n'est pas pour me faire plaisir que je te demande ça. Ton silence m'apaise.

-Développes.

-Quand je suis seule, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser, impossible de stopper les rouages de mon cerveau. Quand il y a quelqu'un à coté de moi j'oublie. Je ne pense plus. Et avoir ce silence dans ma tête est agréable.

- La vie est un piège Granger. J'espère que tu en es consciente.

-Oublie Malefoy, pour une nuit tout ce qui fait que nous sommes ennemi. Pour une nuit.

-Ce n'est pas si facile.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne suis pas une de tes groupies ?

-Non. Tu fais fausse route. Toi aussi tu as ton lot de prétendants je te rappel. Je suis l'ombre.

-Nous avons tous une part d'ombre en nous.

-Mais nous n'avons pas tous une part de lumière pour la faire disparaitre.

-Il suffit d'allumer la bougie.

-Tu me parais bien optimiste ma petite Granger.

-C'est mon rôle d'être celle qui ne baissera pas les bras.

-Je pars, les préfets vont bientôt passer.

-Attends, Malefoy ?

-Oui ?

-Tu crois que c'était un hasard ?

-Il n'y a pas de hasard Granger. Il n'y a que des rendez-vous."

Ces derniers mots m'avaient chamboulés. Je ne savais plus à quoi penser. Avait-il prévu ma venue? Non c'était impossible. Même moi je ne l'avais pas imaginé. Mon cerveau s'était enfin mit en veille. Et lorsque je me glissa sous mes couvertures, la seule question qui me vint à l'esprit, était "Est ce qu'il reviendra ?"

Chaque soir nous avions notre rendez vous. Le hasard nous avait réunis une fois pour nous montrer l'exemple. Nous avions suivit le mouvement. J'aimais cette poussé d'adrénaline qui me venait lorsque je quittais la tour après le couvre feu. La peur de croiser un préfet ou un professeur. L'excitation dans mon ventre quand je poussais la porte qui menait au balcon. La déception lorsqu'il était absent. L'attente sourde qui me tuait. Le soulagement quand il était là, ou quand sa tête sortait de l'ombre. La solitude qui me pesait. Je sacrifiais mes nuits pour lui. Je lui demandais régulièrement s'il attendait quelqu'un. Il éludait magnifiquement bien la question. Ces nuits d'insomnie étaient étranges. Comme si nous avions mis en place un accord tacite qui faisait qu'aucune insulte ne fusait. Même si nous avions conscience que le matin venu, nos joutes injurieuses reprenaient leur place dans la conversation. Si conversation il y avait lieu. Ce n'est que bien trop tard que je me rendis compte que j'étais tombée amoureuse. Lorsque je retrouvais les draps froids de mon dortoir, le même doute revenait. Un peu plus de question me venaient, et m'empêchaient de sombrer dans le sommeil. Pourquoi revenait-il chaque soir? À quoi pensait-il en regardant les étoiles se soir là ?

Chaque jour, je me mettais au pied du mur. Ce soir je lui dirais la vérité. Jusqu'au soir où il ne s'est pas présenté. Je l'ai attendu, de longues heures durant, et lorsque le jour s'est levé, j'avais compris. Je n'avais été qu'une marionnette, un simple pion dans son monde de servitude. J'avais été sotte, et certainement un peu trop naïve. Je le croisais dans les couloirs, ne prenant plus la peine de répondre à ses insultes. Plus rien ne pouvait m'atteindre. Je l'avais occulté. Mon ignorance lui portait sur les nerfs, je le sentais dans sa voix. Lasse. Je n'allais plus dans la tour d'astronomie. Je voulais oublier cette partie de ma vie. Oublier qu'il ne faisait pas parti de mon monde, et de ce qui fait que je suis ce que je suis. Lors d'insomnie, je me baladais dans le château, en quête de nouvelle aventure, d'un compagnon d'infortune qui ne serait pas lui. Mais lorsque j'entendis miss teigne, je courus. Je courus à en perdre haleine. Je ne réfléchissais plus, je voulais sauver ma peau. Cet saloperie de chat me suivait à la trace. Je me jeta dans le premier passage secret qui venait, m'éloignant du danger, m'approchant d'un lieu qui me faisait presque peur. Était-ce le lieu ? ou simplement le risque de tomber sur Malefoy?

Il était là. L'air sombre. Il me semblait être perdu dans ses pensées. La fuite me vint à l'esprit. Rusard devait avoir abandonné la poursuite. Alors que j'amorçais ma retraite vers la porte, sa voix, douce et envoutante s'éleva, j'essaya de lutter. En vain.

"Bonsoir Granger.

-Malefoy.

-Ça fait un moment que je ne t'ai croisé dans les environs.

-Et réciproquement.

-Tu me fuis ?

-Peut-être. répondais-je dans un murmure. Lentement il s'avançait vers moi. Ses yeux fixant le sol.

-Je ne voulais pas ça.

-Tu ne pourrais pas être un peu plus clair ? Si ce n'est pas trop te demander.

-Je ne sais pas ..

-En vérité, tu ne voulais pas que je reste le premier soir ? Ni les autres soirs ?

-Non c'est faux.

-Mais explique toi alors.

-Je ne voulais pas que ça, je voulais que ça dure, qu'on parte loin. J'aurai voulut te protéger de cette guerre. J'aurai voulut te prévenir pour se soir là. Je voulais te dire que je tenais à toi. Plus que raison. Je voulais te dire qu'on devait arrêter. Nous sommes surveillés. Je suis constamment surveillé. Je voulais te dire que je pars. Cette nuit.

-Alors c'est ça ce que tu veux ? être un serviteur. Un simple pion dans l'échiquier qu'est cette guerre. Sais-tu que ce sont les simples pions qu'on sacrifie en première ligne? L'illustre descendance Malefoy à genoux devant un mégalomane. Il y a quand même de quoi rire. Pourtant je n'ai que les larmes qui me viennent. Ne penses pas que ça soit des larmes de tristesse. Se sont des larmes de pitié Malefoy. De pitié."

J'aurais voulut continuer ma tirade. Cette déferlante de reproche afin de le faire réagir. Mais étant obnubilé par mes propos je ne l'avais vu approcher aussi rapidement. Quand je releva la tête il était là. Devant moi. Contre moi. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent contre les miennes, avec la force du désespoir. Lorsqu'il se recula, je savais que c'était fini. Plus rien ne pourrait le retenir. Je n'avais pas su être assez forte pour le convaincre. Il se détacha de mon étreinte. Me laissant ici. Et il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Il n'avait pas le droit de me dire ça et de partir. Il n'avait pas le droit de me faire tomber amoureuse et de me laisser en plan. Je le rattrapa dans les escaliers.

"- En réalité, tu as peur Malefoy. Et c'est pour ça que tu fuis. Tu as peur parce que tu sais qu'avec moi ça sera jamais comme avec les autres filles. Tu m'aimes réellement et ça te fait tellement peur parce que, aimer quelqu'un c'est mettre son coeur en avant, en première ligne face au danger. Je le sais très bien parce qu'en ce moment tu es entrain de briser le mien.

-Hermione…

-Non, pas de Hermione, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu savais qu'il y avait d'autres solutions. Tu aurais pu aller voir l'ordre. Tu aurais pu recommencer. On aurait pu recommencer.

-Ne me force pas à faire un choix.

-Je ne te force pas. Je t'expose les choix que tu avais. Je te montre ce que tu aurais pu faire pour changer et devenir maitre de ton destin. Devenir maitre de ton avenir, au lieu de devenir serviteur d'un dégénéré!

-Je reviendrais.

-Je ne sais pas si je serai encore là.

-Je ne te demande qu'une chose. Attends moi. Je sais que tu peux le faire. Et je sais que tu le feras. Je te demande un mois. Dans 30 nuits, nuits pour nuits, je serais ici sur ce balcon. Et je t'attendrai.

-30 nuits. Pas une de plus. murmurais-je à son oreille. Mes larmes montaient, coulaient et refusaient de se tarirent. Je me détacha à regret et partie. Et lorsque je posa le pied sur la dernière marche je l'entendis, comme un songe,

-Hermione, je t'aime. Ne l'oublie pas."

C'est ainsi que Drago Malefoy disparu de Poudlard et de nos vies. Par une sombre et froide nuit de Mars. Un mois passa. La nuit vint et je l'attendis toute la nuit. Il n'est jamais venu. Je l'ai attendu longtemps, jusqu'au jour où l'on retrouva son corps. Il avait voulut fuir. Il avait voulut me rejoindre. Il avait voulut devenir le maitre de son destin. Il était devenu le pion de la mort. Et l'unique responsable fut mon orgueil et mon égoïsme. Sur sa stèle, notre promesse de nous attendre à jamais, en quelques mots, _"I'll never forget you."_

Aujourd'hui je suis bien vieille, et je sais que mon heure est proche. Et je l'attend avec impatience. Dans l'espoir de le revoir, et de pouvoir profité d'une jeunesse éternelle à ses cotés.

* * *

Votre avis ?!

J'ai surtout écrit des Fred/Hermione, et revenir aux Dramiones est un peu compliqué! Même si mes premières histoires portaient sur eux. C'est la première que je publie, ( logique en vu de la nullité des autres! ) Elle est le fruit de longues heures d'ennui dernière mon guichet de surveillante d'exposition :)

Bien à vous,

Nolly0880


End file.
